


Honey, let’s dance

by YeetYeetSuckMyTeeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1950s, Angst?, Dancing, Happy Ending, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYeetSuckMyTeeth/pseuds/YeetYeetSuckMyTeeth
Summary: It's 1950s, and these dumb dorks decide to dance in the rain[Trigger Warning for homophobia and transphobia]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Honey, let’s dance

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Fly Me To The Moon for better experience :)

"C'mon, Cas!"

The sun over Chicago was shining bright, blinding his eyes but yet he still can see the beautiful smile that is standing in front of him

"Dean, we need to becareful. People might observe us" he whispered harsly to his lover who start dragging him somewhere "you'll know what happened if they know" 

His lover, Dean throw him a mischievous smile and get into his personal space, Dean is standing too close that he can smell Dean's cologne. Too close for a couple should be standing but they're not a couple in public

He had to shove him away from him. He doesnt want Dean to get hurt because of something that can be avoided "Winchester, get your arm off me" he pretend to be mad at Dean for the act

"Chill out, Cas there's barely people here beside, it's not they are going to assume we are queers because I wrapped my hand around your shoulder" Dean says then he bend down to Cas's ear and whisper "but I like to wrap my hand somewhere else"

"Dean!" he shouted "shh Cas" Dean had the audacity to shush him after saying that in public where anyone could hear if they have good hearing and probably beat them up

"Shh, Cas I like it when you're being loud but not in public" Dean whisper, again throwing his arm around his shoulder and pretend they're long term par- er friends joking around

He sigh and look everywhere else in Chicago instead of facing Dean with his dumb sexual jokes. He look over the cars on the road, the tall buildings, the people walking at the side of the street until his attention landed on someone with white suit and a rose on the said person pocket. He panicked and quickly nudge Dean on his side "Dean, can we go home now?" He ask his lover

"Why? What's wrong Cas?"

"Just can we go home now? Im not feeling well"

Dean looks at him concernly but go after him anyway

___________

"Did I alert a sharpy?"

"No, dear you did not I just saw someone I didn't expect to see"

Dean sat beside him on their bed, carefully wrapped his arm and lay his head on his shoulder. Dean softly kiss his cheek and ask him "do you want to talk about it?"

His thoughts start to run from one place and other. He never knew how to approach this subject or hell, thought about having this conversation with Dean

Dean noticed what effect his question had on him and take his hand and whisper to him that it's alright if he dont want to tell him about it but it's not that he doesnt want to tell him is just that he doesn't know how to

"Come here, Novak" Dean pulls him up to their bed and make some space for him to lay down and cuddle with for the night

"Good night, Dean"

"G'night, Cas

But they never sleep that night, they lay in each other's arms with their legs tangle one other. Wishing that some day they can just hold each other's hand without people staring or beat them up. A world where love between a man and a man is not a problem, or a love between a woman and a woman

"Cas" Dean whisper

"Yes, Dean" he pretends to sound tired like he was actually sleeping and not thinking unbelievable thoughts for thirty minutes, also adding yawn to the childish act

"Stop acting tired. You know both of us are not actually sleepy, right? And we are also in bed" Dean wink at him

"You may have a dolly face but Dean, I'm too tired for anything" he fake whine

Dean giggles at his whining and lazily get up from the bed "Cas, get up let's go somewhere" the man says while putting on his white undershirt and his black suit

He groan at Dean's idea of going somewhere at two in the morning where most people in the city would be sleeping

"This better be worth it, Winchester"

"Oh it will be, Novak"

Cas throw a white button down, he looks over at Dean and notice that Dean is having a problem trying to tie his tie. He walk towards Dean and does his tie for him which cause Dean to blush and smile at him

"Are you ready?" Dean took his head "I will say this in your way. Hell yeah" he says while opening the door for Dean

"Look at you such a gentleman" Dean teases him but quickly look around to make sure no one hears him just now. Cas gave a squeeze to his hand and smile before they walk down the stairs to the ground floor

Once they went out to the street. Dean grabbed his arm again, he didnt even try to resist or protest against Dean because it's dead in the night no one is awake or will care about anything

"Where are we going, Dean?" He ask

"Somewhere where is fun" Dean replied

And there they go, holding each other's hands in public for the first time, they ran for a bit but stop because of Dean's stupid suits and decided to just stick to walking instead, also trying to keep their laughter down

They walk closely together while Dean slowly hold his pinky finger which can go unnoticed by anybody who's ten feet away from them but hey it's dark and close to two in the morning, no one would be awake at this time

Dean stop randomly and turn around to face him "this is the place" he says

The wind is starting to pick up, it plays with his hair and Dean's tie, it also gave him a small goosebumps. The cloud however is getting darker and darker

He can hear music playing inside the place, he doesnt know what is inside it but from the way Dean looks he takes a wild guess that it's a bar. Hopefully not a normal bar because he's not feeling like hiding their relationship tonight or get slurs thrown at them

Dean walk up to the door and knock on it twice. The slots slide open, revealing brown eyes "may I help you?" A famine voice ask

"Yes, the name is Sam Winchester and I made a reservation last night through phone call" Dean lied smoothly

The person eyes widened "oh Mr Winchester! I thought you were coming tomorrow?" The person then close the slots, which gave Cas a chance to turn Dean around before they open the door

"What the fuck are you doing? Sam Winchester? Isnt that your brother's name?" he question Dean

"Dont worry about it. Sammy wont mind me using his name" Dean wink "just enjoy this, honey"

The door open, revealing a women with short ginger hair and the same brown eyes that was at the slot "welcome to the Light, the bar is to the left and the toilet is at the end also, dont vomit here or you have to pay ten bucks to Mr Crowley" she says while pointing to a poster that says 'Crowley's Bar Rules'

He thank the girl at the door and walk towards the stool infront of the bar, he turn to Dean "so what are we going to do now? Drink until dawn?" The bar is not that bad, it is quite clean if he say so

"Nah, we are going to-" Dean was cut off by a loud groan behind him, they both turn around to see what had happened

A man was getting beat up, his nose starts to bleeding and bruises starts to forming. The big guy who was punching him starts to take off bloody nose's shirt and elbow his stomach, which got a "ooo" from the crowd but that's not the scary thing the scary thing is people chanting to beat bloody nose more instead of helping him

Then another man, with blue shirt came between them and step infront of bloody nose "s-stop hurting him" he says "are you alright?" He face the man on the floor and kneel beside him

The crowd was getting silent until someone shouted "beat them up, Alaistair!" The big guy, Alaistair turn to the crowd and give a sinister smile while taking a step foward and raise his fist, was about to hit blue shirt but someone with neat suit step in

"My bar is not a bloody cage fight. If you want to fight you go outside or you'll be ban from here" the man with neat suit, he have a Scottish accent, the accent is quite soothing if Cas being honest

"He's a fag and you are defending him?" One of the person in the crowd says

"Are you asking if fighting is allow in here? To the owner of this bar? Are you really questioning me?" Mr Crowley asking back to the person

"Mr Crowley I respect you- actually you should be the one respecting me for dealing with this abomination" Alaistair point to the two men on the floor

"Do you want to continue beating them up, Alaistair? Because if the answer is yes then take this outside! I dont want my bar to be reeks with metallic smell"

Crowley turn around and face everyone in the crowd and point at all of them "every single of you, pay me hundred bucks for causing scene and wasting my bottles and breaking my furnitures"

The crowd grumble and took out hundred bucks from their wallets, pockets, hats and even some in their shoes. They hand the money to the girl who open the door for them, the girl seems like she is forcing a smile for all of them, especially towards Alaistair but the man is blind and touch her wrist when she took the money from him "Im sure you are not illiterate and can read the rules by the door" she says, pulling her hand back

The crowd then left and went back to their own problems. The girl helped the two men who was on the floor and gave ice to the bloody nose one, she turn around and glare at Dean and Cas because she caught them staring. Embarrassed, they both turn their back and face their drinks

"So this was your idea, Dean?" He ask sarcastically "watching people-and not just any people getting beat up?"

Dean frown at him and mumble an apology to him, he's not going to let Dean go easily this one

Since he is mad at Dean, he decided to drink, stood up and dance with the people in the bar. He may not be a good dance but this is the only healthy distraction he can think of as in right now. He cringe at the sweaty body against him but force himself to ignore it and keep grooving

He waited couple of minutes for Dean to join him but when he look back at the bar he realized someone with red hair had stolen his sit.

He really did try to not feel jealous or angry at Dean (he already is angry at Dean) but doesn't want to cause a scene and possibly end up like those two mens earlier so he's going to keep up the "my friend is about to get laid" act that he make in five seconds

"Hello, Dean and what do we have here?" He grabs the stool beside the girl and sat on it, he also gave a very polite smile to the girl just for the sake of Dean

"Oh hi Cas, this is Charlie. Charlie meet Castiel, Castiel meet Charlie" Dean says to the both of them

They both shook hands and before Dean even open his annoying mouth he order the top shelf, Dean narrows his eyes towards him, he can feel Dean's eyes beside his face but he ignores him

After he swallowed a shot of the sweet burning liquid down his throat he turn to his company "nice to meet you, Charlie" he says while playing with his glass shot, didnt even bother looking up to see Charlie and he knows it's rude but he is not feeling it

Dean stare at him for a bit then turn to Charlie and apologize that if "Cas is being rude" but Charlie being the nice flirty girl she is laugh at Dean and says "it's fine"

He listened to their conversation about musics(both of them), movies(Charlie), cars (Dean talking about his weird obsession with it), hell even books(again both of them) he felt sad and hurt that neither of them even try to include him in conversation. And he is definitely not jealous

He is regretting coming in here in first place. First, he got a free show of watching people like him getting beat up second, Dean's not paying any attention to what so ever with him and continue to talk to the girl, Charlie. Is this the Dean Winchester way of breaking up with him?

He had to exuse himself from the two of them, he really cant take this anymore so he walk to the toilet and pretend to take a shit in one of the stall when he's actually hold on to his tears

He silently broke down, just letting the tears travel from his eyes to his cheeks to the bottom of his chin. His heart starts to ache terribly so he took a deep breath telling himself is going to be find. He covers his eyes with his sleeve letting the tears stain it

He took a deep breath again 'let it out slowly' he told himself 'it's alright. You're going to be okay, you're fine'

He opened his eyes and stare at himself on the bar's mirror 'you're not going to be fine' and his thoughts are right he's not fine, he's a mess with red eyes and even messier hair. People are going to assume he's got some good mary jane in the stalls instead of crying his heart out

The door to the toilet open, he was going to ignore whoever it is because he just doesn't care about anyone at this point, the only thing he does is leaving Dean here and go home to his stupid light green apartment

He almost jump when a hand landed on his shoulder"Cas? Are you alright? What happened?" Of course Dean would go after him, possibly about to hurt him even more than he already did tonight

He sigh heavily, hiccups twice because of the messy crying "just stop the act, Dean" he look at Dean with his teary eyes "am I not enough, Dean?"

"Cas, what are you talking about?"

His heart starts to aching again. It's terrible and he just want it to stop hurting

"Im not dumb, Dean. You like her dont you? I mean I should've known you bring me to this place watching people like us- like me getting beat up" he took a deep breath for the third time of the night "just say it Dean I'm not going to be mad if you want to break up with me. I rather have you saying it to my face instead of torture me the whole night"

He broke down crying again but this time is in front of Dean, cause him to cry even harder than before

"I-I'm sorry, Cas" Dean began to say "I didnt know you feel like that" Dean walk backwards to lock the door and walk back to him "I'm sorry that I hurt you tonight, Cas" he says while slowly taking Castiel's hand

"I'm sorry for ignoring you" Dean kiss at the back of his hand

"Im sorry that I hurt you" a kiss to his forehead

"I'm sorry for acting like a dick" a kiss to his cheek

"I would never break up with you, Cas" a kiss to his jaw

"I love you, Castiel" and finally a kiss to his lip, it was small chasted kiss but they quickly get off each other. The door might already be lock but they cant risk getting on it any longer because a kiss always lead to something else

He wash his face with Dean standing beside him, fixing his hair and his tie that doesnt even need to fix. Once he dried his face with the tissues he peck Dean's lip for one last time before opening the toilet's door

He was greeted back by the bar's music and look back at the stools that he sat, he notice that Charlie is still there sitting on the same place, looking incredibly bored

"Hey, Charl!" Dean emerges behind him

Charlie notice the both of them and straighten her posture. She wave at them and pointed to the seats beside her

"Hey Dean, hey Castiel" she says then turn her back to grab two glasses and pass it to them "so are you two good right now?"

"Yeah we are good. Thanks for the advice, Charles"

"No problemo, Deano"

Advice? Was it Charlie who told Dean to get him in the toilet? If yes then why? Perhaps she's worried about him? He thought but too shy to ask away. He sat beside her again and took the glass she gave to him and down it, enjoy the familiar burn again 

Charlie then got closer to him and reach to his ear and whisper "dont worry I'm not going to steal your man" he almost chock on the drink but hold it with some inhuman strength

"How did you know?" He whisper back

She look at him and point her finger to the person behind her, Dean who else. He was about to stand up and run away with Dean but Charlie grabbed him and pull him down back to his stool

"Don't worry, I wont snitch on my own people" she says quietly

"Palone Omi?"

She nodded her head and take a sip of her drink, it was a cute looking drink with a small umbrella

Ah, he realized how dramatic he was being today. How can he be so thick to not notice that Dean was just having a nice friendly chat with her

"The thing that happened earlier, is it always like that?" He nudge her arm and look back at the place where the fight had happened

"Only once or twice a month" she wipes her mouth, smudging her red lipstick on her sleeve "Mr Crowley is a business man, he knows there will be bar fights it's why he charge them"

"How can you bear it?" He look to his hands, playing with them since he doesn't know where to put them "I mean that's very bold of you to deal with that"

"One of the reason it's because is easy to shush someone when they're drunk off their head" she smirk into her cute glass "another than that is horrible"

"Oh" he says "do you- do you ever get caught?"

"What type of caught are we talking about here?"

"The shush one" Cas rolled his eyes 

She pretends to think hard and look around before cheekily said "no" giving him a wink. She's like Dean except a redhead and not interested in dick

"Well aren't you a slick one" he chuckles likely. He ask the bartender to fill his glass once more, he's aiming to not get over ten glasses

As he finish drinking the fourth one he ask Charlie was it her idea to make Dean go after him and she only reply with "maybe"

Dean join them on the fifth shots, they talk and this time he is included , they talk about bunch of stuff including homosexuality and transgender, quietly to not attract any unwanted people

Charlie challenge him on who can take the most shots but he politely decline since he have to study tomorrow (he won't have class for other three days but it's better to be ahead) and he has to help Dean with his car tomorrow morning 

They talk until it's three and half in the morning when they decide to leave the club, they bid farewell at Charlie and told her that they might come around to check on her again once they have free time

They stroll around the quiet city, neither breaking the silence but he decide to break it first before Dean

"That was kinda fun" he sigh "Dean, I'm sorry for the way I acted in the toilet earlier"

Dean turn to look at him and sweetly smile "it's alright, Cas. It was my fault too for not include you in our conversation"

They was about to fall back to the silent until Dean blurt out "I wish I can open a bar" rather quickly, which is strange unless he is nervous about something

"We can do that once i finish my doctor course" Castiel promise to Dean

The wind starts to pick up when they reach three blocks away from the bar, he is kind of regretting that he didnt wear thicker clothing so he stick with blowing his hand to get heat until Dean got tired of seeing him blowing on his hands and held his hand

Dean took his hand and just held on to it as they walk around the city, at this time no one will know what they're doing so he decided to just risk it and walk with Dean.

Dean's hand was warm, he wish that he can just hold his hand more often in public where everyone can see how in love he is with Dean but again they would get beat up so it's better not too think about that or he'll start craving for more

"Cas, um do you remember earlier, at the park? Were you alright?" Oh that's why Dean 'the most worried boyfriend in the world' Winchester was nervous "I mean it's fine if you dont want to talk about it but like-"

"I saw my brother"

"Your brother? Shit, which one?"

Does it even matter all of them doesnt agree with his life decision anyway, except Gabriel who have shown support towards him such as letting him sleep on his couch on the night where he ran away from home. From Michael, Luke and Raph. And of course dad

It hurts at first, but he get use to it. Still hurts that no matter what he did he will disappoint them because he likes both women and male. He would make a new inventions or save the world but everyone would look down on him because of something he did in his own bedroom 

"It was Luke" he ran his hand over his hair due to his nervous habit, he shouldn't be but he is "I-I-I saw him walking in the crowd with his assbutt looking white suit"

Dean smile a little when he said "assbutt" but quickly change his expression to frown when he noticed his partner is becoming nervous at rapid speed

"Cas, listen to me, bud" Dean took a deep breath and close his eyes "your family is shit" he couldn't denied that one so he just shrugged at Dean

Dean took a peek at his eyes and continue what he was saying "your family is assbutt as you said it earlier and I never even met them or know a thing about them. Except Gabriel because I remember the way you talk about him.With your eyes shining like he's some god"

He laugh at the way Dean describes him talking about Gabe. I mean who he is to blame when you have tons of family members but only one of them accept and love you like a normal human being instead of looking at him like he murder animals for fun

"Thank you, Dean" he says while slowly stopping on his track "thank you, for being supportive and again I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier"

As they were walking he felt droplets of rain on him. He tried to find a cover to prevent the rain from wetting him and gave him cold but since he is only wearing a thin dress shirt he got nothing to cover him up untill of course Dean lend his suit jacket

He felt really tired from walking for couple of blocks. If he's being honest, he's actually quite tipsy from drinking about seven shots earlier but hey he had them Russian blood in him so he's not going to be sloppy because of seven shots. That would be very _embarrassing_

He then heard music from two blocks ahead as they came closer to the place he stopped in his track and decide to see what is inside infront of the dark porch, he saw people danicing what it seems like swing because he saw the dancers spun around and going quiet fast 'huh a dance club' he thought. Dean appears next to him and look at the people inside laughing together

"I wish we can just go in there and dance together, Cas" Dean said while swaying his hip to the muffled songs inside "I mean im not the biggest fan on dancing but i would love to do it"

He can see the rain water dribble down Dean's face from his hair to his chin when Dean was getting to dance. Dean then closes his eyes and let out a laugh that cant be heard to the people inside. To Dean he looks silly but to Cas, Dean looks very beautiful dancing with the rain 

He felt like he's in heaven, infront of him standing a beautiful laughing angel under the rain

He grabbed Dean's hands and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist "why shall we go inside when we can just dance here?" They both slowly start swaying at first, trying to find the right rhythm

Once they found the right one, a song coincidencely began to play 

**Fly me to the moon,**

**Let me play among the stars**

Castiel lay his hand on Dean's waist as they both dance through the rain. While they were dancing they might've accidentally walked away from the porch and to the sidewalk because he felt raindrops on him again but of course they don't realize that because they were too busy staring at each other's eyes like their eyes are made of diamonds and peridots

Dean spun him around and pull him, Dean repeat the action twice until Castiel's became quite brethless. He laugh out loud because he cant believe a simple dance would make him so god damn tired, Dean also join laughing with him once he told Dean about it

**In another words,**

**baby kiss me**

Castiel pecked Dean's lip for a brief millisecond

**Fill my heart with song**

**And let me sing for ever more**

Dean was frozen in spot, which makes Castiel very scared, thinking he did something wrong or that maybe Dean having a second thought and doesn't want him anymore or someone had caught themselves

Until Dean smile so brightly towards him, suddenly the world felt like sunrise, he knows everything is okay and that Dean loves him and would never have a second thought or that no one had caught them

**In other words,**

**I love you**

Dean sang in sync with the singer and wink towards him, which makes Castiel blushes harder (good thing it was night or he would've got endless teasing from Dean) and hide his face on Dean's shoulder

As the song got to the instruments part, they gently row with the rain and the song but then they heard a loud bang of a door being open.

They let go of each other and turn their attention to the source of the noise "hey! What the fuck are You two doing there?" A voice shouted at the two dancing lovers 

The song is now slightly louder and better now, he can hear the chorus being sung by the singer and some people inside. It would've been even better if no one was yelling

Dean grabbed his arm and they took off together running while the please be true part was playing. It's a shame they couldn't stay any longer because he was enjoying the song and the dance with Dean

They ran together until they reach inside of their apartment, breathlessly Dean said "that was fun" Dean jog to the fridge to pull put two water bottles and throw one to Castiel, which he caught flawlessly "we should do that again" Dean told him

"Dean, we almost got caught. We barely got out" Castiel said, he has a point if they were not a fast runner they probably got beat up by now

Dean stop drinking and look at him, huffing when he notice that Cas is not in the mood to argue with him so he just pout like a small kid who didn't get a free ice cream from their neighbor's bbq weekend

Dean walk over to their living room and lay on their couch, taking all the space and don't care about it. Castiel of course decide to play the Dean Way and sit on top of Dean's leg

"Son of a bitch!"

Castiel just smirk at him

Dean grumble and tried to pull his legs away but it endup with Castiel laying on top of him. Dean then stop protesting and open up his arms for Castiel to lay

"I think it's better if we sleep in our bed or we would endup with neck pain sleeping here" one of them said before sleeping

"I don't care, I'm comfortable" said the other

And that's how they end their night, in each other's arms. They dont care about the world anymore because they know somewhere in the universe accept them and if the universe don't well, they got each other, their supportive friends (Charlie) and siblings (Sammy and Gabriel)

Tomorrow they will wake up again and Castiel would study and help Dean fix his car

As time passed, Castiel would graduate and become the doctor he always aspire to be and Dean would graduate from his engineering, takeover his suffragette father, Bobby's garage

Dean later would pass the garage to his nephew, Jack because the kid had shown him improvement and importance of the garage hell, that kid reminds him of himself. As for Castiel, he is still a doctor but he doesn't do much. He's thinking of becoming a professor once but he decided to just stick with doctor until he is tired.

Castiel one day decided to surprise Dean by opening their very own bar because he remembers how Dean always wanted to have that. He almost lost his shit when Castiel open the blindfold on his eyes (Charlie have a picture of Dean's face but she will only use it for blackmail).

It was a miracle that they live long enough to see gay marriage become legal in America in 2015. They cried in each other's arms and kiss knowing some of the world finally accept them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2018 but doesn’t know how to post online. In fact, I just figured put how to use ao3. Really hope y’all enjoy this! 
> 
> Extra note from 2018:
> 
> Damb, this shit took like a month to write because of me procrastinating anyway, i use some polari because that's how lgbt+ communicates in the past (popular between 40-60s and usually used by gay mens) to avoid homophobia so below is going to be the translation from polari, which i know it might confuse some people when they read it. 
> 
> "Did I alert a [sharpy?]"
> 
> ="Did I alert a policeman?" 
> 
> Because if it was a policewoman it would be sharpy polone 
> 
> "You may have a [dolly face] but Dean, I'm too tired for anything" he fake whine
> 
> =Pretty face
> 
> Dolly means Pretty, nice, pleasant. 
> 
> "[Palone-Omi?]"
> 
> =Lesbian?
> 
> I thought it would be obvious after i said she's not interested in dicks 
> 
> "One of the reason it's because is easy to [shush] someone when they're drunk off their head" she smirk into her cute glass 
> 
> =steal (from client)
> 
> No, she was not talking about killing someone when they're drunk 
> 
> "The [shush] one"
> 
> =The steal one
> 
> okay, Im going to be completely honest because i think i might use most of them wrong and before you ask, I did some research before using Polari in here. Feel free to correct me or my spelling mistakes because i usually write them at 12-3am where im most inspired and tired. Also, just pretend Fly Me To The Moon was published in the 50s


End file.
